


Scratch

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's broken, or maybe that's just how the song goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the comments of Numisma's spam post on LJ.

What people don't know is that you don't have to be messed up all over to be spoiled. A room with only one thing out of place is messy. Machi just happens to be an overachiever, is all.

All it takes is one scratch on the surface of perfection. Like a beautiful CD that holds up to inspection but can do nothing but skip and skip when played. There's more difference between that CD with its one tiny scratch and a new, factory fresh one, than between our same example and an old, battered CD on the side of a freeway that is nearly cracked in half.

One works, two don't. That's really the only distinction that matters. Degree is an academic argument.

So at first, Machi liked Yuki very much. It took her a while to see the scratch, so faint he could almost have been perfect.

He was _damaged_ , and even though she knew that a perfect Yuki was not for her, she found herself disappointed. Such virgin snow, marred by the footprints of a mouse. She'd wanted to be afraid of him.

But now that she knows, all she does is skip and skip, his name like a broken record on her lips.


End file.
